First
by Gohan Roxas
Summary: A collection of short stories on the many firsts in the relationship between Sora and Kairi, from childhood to adolescence and beyond. Canon-verse, some OOC-ness. WARNING: THERE WILL BE FLUFF. Also taking requests on what you want to see.
1. Sighting

_**I was bored, so I thought I'd do this. Enjoy.**_

It had been about two weeks since Sora had had that weird experience, Riku at his side. Now the two friends were walking along the beach, talking about some of the things that had happened to them in the past few weeks.

"Hey, Sora?" Riku asked his best friend.

"Yeah?"

"You remember those two adults who came here to the play island?"

"You mean that blue-haired lady?"

"Yeah, and the tall guy."

"What about them?" Sora asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Uh…I dunno," Riku shrugged, confused about why he'd even brought the subject up.

"You okay, Riku?" Sora wondered.

"Yeah." The silver-haired boy looked around after hearing his father's voice call out to him. "That's my dad. Sounds like I'm heading home early. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Sora assured him, a little upset that his friend was leaving him.

"Don't worry. We can come back here tomorrow."

"Okay," the brown-haired boy said sullenly.

Riku ran towards his dad's boat, waving all the while, as Sora walked down the beach, kicking shells.

Eventually he heard a quiet groan, and looked up. He gasped. There was a girl lying on the beach!

She was shorter that he was, and wore a white dress that was trimmed with blue and pink. Her hair was a dark red, and her face was cute.

"Hey!" he shouted as he ran to her side. "You okay?" He shook her gently.

She groaned as she opened her eyes; they were a violet colour. "Who…who are you?" she asked fearfully.

"It's okay," Sora said, trying to calm her down. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm a friend."

She looked around, confused. "Where am I?"

"You're on the play island. How did you get here?"

"I…I don't know." She absently rubbed the necklace around her neck.

"Who are you?"

She looked at him, studying his face. She remembered the blue-haired woman – Aqua, her name was – and the magic spell she'd said she'd cast on her. Eventually, she smiled happily, confident that this boy was nice. "I'm Kairi."

The boy smiled. "I'm Sora. Nice to meet you, Kairi."

Immediately, Sora took Kairi back to his house, informing his parents about how he met her. They softened immediately, telling her that she could stay the night.

She and Sora shared a bed. Back home, her grandmother had said something about boys and girls not being supposed to share beds, but right now she didn't care. Something about Sora made her feel…safe.

After that night, Sora's parents took her to the house of the Mayor of the town. He took a liking to her immediately, and said that she could live with them.

"Will I be able to see Sora?" she asked, her eyes brimming.

The Mayor smiled a kind smile. "You'll be able to see him every day."

Kairi smiled happily and hugged him.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Play-date

_**It's kinda hard for me to write this. As in, I'm trying very hard to make Sora and Kairi sound like kids, but not like total morons. It's hard to do.**_

_**Ramble over. Let's keep the cuteness going, shall we?**_

About three weeks after Kairi's mysterious arrival, Sora invited her (without Riku's knowledge) to the play island. She was, of course, more than happy to say yes. Sora was such a nice boy, nothing like the boys in Radiant Garden were. They teased her a lot.

When they got to the island, Kairi exclaimed, "Whoa!"

She'd never actually seen the island fully, only the flashes from when she woke up on its beach. The whole place was covered in tropical trees, sand, seashells and the like. What was even cooler was the walkways that were up high in the trees. It was like a paradise.

"Pretty neat, huh?" Sora smiled at her.

All Kairi could do was nod.

Suddenly Sora ran off, yelling, "Race ya!"  
"Sora!" she complained, giggling. "I'm wearing a dress! I can't run in it!"

He stopped and flushed, embarrassed. "Oh. Sorry. It's just…whenever I'm here with Riku, that's what we do. We race."

Kairi nodded, understanding. She managed to glimpse a small opening in a rock wall, next to a small waterfall. "What's that?" she asked, pointing.

Sora looked at it. "Oh, that's the Secret Place."

"Secret?"

He nodded. "That's what Riku and me call it." He puffed out his chest. "We found it."

"That's cool! You're like Indiana Jones or something!"

"Who?" Sora asked, perplexed.

She smiled and shook her head. "Never mind."

He smiled back. "You wanna check it out?"

"Sure!"

He walked towards the cave, Kairi following close behind.

When they got into the cave, Sora stated, "OK, here we are."

Kairi hugged him tightly from behind. He blushed at the contact and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I…" she whimpered. "I'm scared of the dark."

He carefully detached her arms from him and looked her in the eye. "It's OK, Kairi. I'm here. No matter what happens, I'll protect you. OK?"

She smiled, still worried. "OK."

He took her hand in his and led her around.

"Look at all the drawings!" Kairi marvelled.

Sora spotted a blank space in the cave wall. "You wanna add one?"

She grinned at him. "Sure!"

They knelt down and grabbed small rocks. "What do you wanna draw?" Sora asked.

Kairi thought for a moment. "I know! Let's draw each other!"

He grinned. "Sounds great!" He lifted his rock and started to draw her on the wall.

There they knelt, intently drawing each other on the rock, glancing at one another to make sure they were getting it right. When they were done, they looked at each other's work.

"Wow, that's amazing, Kairi!" Sora exclaimed, looking at the drawing of him.

She flushed and giggled. "Yours is pretty good, too."

His face fell. "No it's not. I'm no good at drawing."

She hugged him suddenly. "I like it, Sora. I really do."

He hugged back, smiling. "Thanks, Kairi."

Their hands linked again, they walked out of the cave. "So can you bring me back here some more?" Kairi asked.

"Sure! I'll introduce you and Riku to each other!"

"Yay!" she giggled.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
